Here we g- DOH!
by TF2SAINTX
Summary: The misadventures of a guy. You know that original self-insert stuff. Summaries not really my things but here is the business I gotta tell you. Me and sleep and Gravity Falls. Simple enough for you? Doesn't matter to me, you can enjoy the damn story or not. Now don't waste your time and read.
1. The Trapping of Tourists

Episode 1: Tourist Trapped

"Down, down, down with gravittttyyyyyyyy...," -School House Rock

Written and edited by: TF2SAINTX and Theboblinator

Don't own anything except Tim. Don't sue me.

"Mmmmmmmmm... *smacks lips* that was a good rest." I mumble whilst pushing myself up into a sitting position and groggily opening his eyes. "I wonder why my..." I trail off as I look around, and realize I'm in the middle of a forest with no idea where I am. The sun is relatively low in the sky meaning that it's later in the day, probably somewhere around five, and it's warm out. Well... this is... um... new? I think to myself.

Alright, before we get any further. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Tim. I'm what most teenagers usually are. You know, 16 years old, 6 foot 2 inches and I have a weight of 220 pounds. My hobbies include being a massive gamer, reading, being sarcastic, card games like Magic the Gathering, and making funny, at least I think they are, puns and jokes. I'm socially awkward, and can't hold a conversation with a girl very long. Especially if I think that she's pretty. I've never had a girlfriend before, and I also have ADHD.

Well Toto, looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore. I think as I then proceeded to freak out. This continues for around 10 minutes with me running around, breaking sticks, ripping the leaves off of baby trees, and just plain… Well, freaking out. Eventually I get to a point where I calm down. "Okay," I mutter to myself. "Staying calm is the first priority in a situation like this. The second priority is to stay around the area where I got lost… *Gulp* kinda hard to do that since I literally woke up in the middle of nowhere." I mutter, looking around at all the trees and bushes. As I continue to look around where I woke up I find my game boy, which I fell asleep playing when I got home, my wallet, my keys, my phone, and for some reason a lighter. Not entirely sure how that is since I don't smoke. But before I can ponder why I have it, I hear a shout relatively close to my position.

"Help!" It shouts out. From the tone, I can tell that it's a girl. Possibly a young one. But what I can't put my finger on is why is sounds so familiar.

I run towards the area that I heard the shout came from, and I can't believe my eyes. It's Mabel from "Gravity Falls" struggling against a group of gnomes, along with their leader Jeff. I'm stunned to see this, and take a step back in surprise. Unfortunately, I step on a branch while doing so. Snapping it in half and making it give off a loud *Crack!* Of course. Because that's just how my luck works. I think to myself in annoyance.

As the sound echoes around the forest, almost all the gnomes turn towards me, and give me death glares. After a few seconds of the stare down, with the gnomes glaring while I look at them with wide eyes, Jeff finally breaks it. "Intruder! He's seen us and our queen! Get him!" I'm still too stunned to move, and they easily tie me up and throw me to the ground in front of Mabel. When I hit the ground, it breaks me out of my stupor. I look around at the large group of gnomes surrounding me and Mabel, before turning to look at the twelve year old girl.

"Well... this day just officially got weirder. And with what's already happened… That's saying something." I say in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to get taken by gnomes and forced to marry them today!" Mabel yells out in response. I'm stunned at her outburst because when I watched the show, Mabel was never this cold at someone. Well, maybe Dipper sometimes. But he's her brother. Suddenly, one of the gnomes climbs onto her lap while another one walked over to her feet. "Hey! Get off me!" Mabel screams, before punching the one on her lap, and kicking the other at her feet so hard that he bounces off a tree a few feet away, before he hunches over and starts to puke rainbows.

Suddenly, Dipper comes running through the bushes holding a shovel in his hand. But he stops when he sees the group of gnomes surrounding Mabel. "What the heck is going on here!?" He exclaims, before jumping back, startled because of a gnome that swiped at him with its clawed hand while hissing at him. Once it did so, it turns and runs off into the shrubbery. Disappearing from our view.

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel hurriedly exclaimed. This visibly angered the gnomes, and one decided to physically show this by pulling on her hair. "Hair, Hair, Hair!" She yelled out in pain.

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Comments Dipper as he proceeds to take the red journal from the show out and read from it. Once he finishes and puts the journal away, I can see Mabel with gnomes surrounding her on all sides as they stand around her tied down form.

"Oh come on!" She shouts out in annoyance as she struggles to get free from the binds. As she does this, Dipper proceeds to point the shovel at Jeff and commands him and the other Gnomes to free his sister.

Jeff starts to sweat a little as he tries to convince Dipper that it's all a misunderstanding, and while he's distracted, I get free of the ropes that are holding me, and push myself up to my feet before sneaking up behind Jeff while the other gnomes are too busy paying attention to either Dipper, or watching Mabel to make sure she doesn't try anything. As I do this, Dipper is still insisting that the gnomes give him his sister back. By this point, Jeff is getting upset, and decides to voice it.

"You think you can stop us bo-" Jeff was stopped mid-rant when I punt him into a tree a few yards away, where he gets stuck via his pointy hat.

"Hurry! Get your sister!" I yell out to Dipper. He looks at me in surprise, before rushing over to Mabel, and uses the shovel to cut the ropes holding her down while I kick away a few more gnomes that try to stop him. Once Dipper's freed his sister, he runs up next to me and hits a few other gnomes away with the shovel.

"Come on let's get out of here!" He shouts towards his sister once most of the gnomes have been knocked away. Giving us a clear a path away from them. At Dipper's shout, we all take off through the forest. Trying to reach the golf cart that he'd driven here before the gnomes can have a chance to regroup.

We reach the golf cart and Dipper yells out "Seat-belts!" As the twins get in the front, I hop onto the back part.

"Hurry! Before they catch up!" I yell out quickly at the same time as Mabel. She turns around and gives me a look of confusion, before shaking it off and turning back towards Dipper.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Did you see their legs? Those suckers are tiny." Dipper says, waving a hand as if the gnomes were nothing. Suddenly there's a loud stomping sound, followed by another. I turn around to see what it is, only to see the giant gnome monster from the show with Jeff commanding it to charge after us at the top. I knew this was going to happen, but I was kind of hoping it wouldn't.

"Really?! I mean, come on!" I yell out in annoyance and fright. The twins look back to see what I was yelling about, and both gasp when they see the giant gnome monster. Dipper speeds the cart up to its fastest point, but it still isn't enough. The gnomes are slowly but steadily gaining on us. Eventually, the gnomes come close enough to us where I can actually see distinct features of all the smaller gnomes. I turn back to tell Dipper to hurry, but I'm cut off as a loud screeching sound emits from behind us, quickly coming closer. I turn around to see what it is just in time... to catch a gnome to the face... And right now, I'm saying from experience, those bastards don't hold back! I struggle to get it off my face, and yell as it slowly murders my face.

I feel around trying to find something to knock him off my face, and luckily feel an object. Upon more grasping, I realize that it's a bat. More precisely it's the bat that Soos gave a Dipper should he see candy filled cardboard animals. I decide not to worry about it, and just take hold of it before bringing it up to my face as hard as I can. Luckily, it hits the gnome right in the back of the head and not my head. This gives me enough time to pull the dazed gnome off my head, and throw it off the moving cart towards the greenery of the forest. Once that's taken care of, I look towards the front of the cart, and see that Dipper is missing his brown hat, and looks just as dazed as the gnome that I just got rid of. I give Mabel a glance, and she sheepishly glances down while blushing. I shake my head and smile slightly despite the situation. Knowing Mabel, she'll apologize to Dipper later, and then taunt him about it endlessly.

Suddenly, I hear a very loud ripping sound come from behind us, and turn around as quick as I can. I'm shocked to see the gnomes ripping a tree out of the ground. Now, even though it happened in the show, I'll say right here and right now, that it shocked me because it looks so awesome in real life. I quickly forget how awesome it is though, when the gnomes throws said tree at us. I immediately turn to the twins and yell out "Now's a good time to look up!" After I yell this at them, Dipper and Mabel look up just in time to see a tree flying over us. We all scream in fear, and Mabel grabs onto Dipper. Because of this, Dipper is forced by Mabel to let go of the wheel.

I try to reach for the wheel, but keep getting pushed away from it by Dipper and Mabel's struggling. As this is happening, the tree lands in front of the cart, and we all scream out in fear again. Dipper finally manages to get out of Mabel's grasp, and grabs hold of the wheel again. He tries to avoid the tree, which he just barley manages to do, before the cart swerves out of control. Then, it flips onto its side, and throws me into the side of the Mystery Shack. Knocking the air out of my lungs, and hurting my already weak legs from the ride.

I see Mabel and Dipper slowly crawl out of the cart, before Mabel looks around. "Dipper! Where did he- Look! There he is!" She tries to run over to my position, but falls flat on her face after tripping on a random rock. I groggily push myself into a sitting position, and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Suddenly, I see a shadow coming towards me from my left, and quickly turn to see what it is only to be grabbed by a giant hand made up of dozens of gnomes. When this happens, I'm immediately awake again, and start struggling with all my might to break free of the hold. But to no avail.

"I've got you now you wedding crasher!" I hear Jeff yell out in annoyance and glee before laughing. Once he's done, he continues to gloat. "Now, how should I punish you... Oh! I've got it! Being crushed!" He shouts out. When he shouts this, my eyes widen, before I struggle even harder against their hold. Only to start being crushed by the giant gnome's big and strong hand. My mind is yelling for me to get out of the grip, and I couldn't focus on anything else besides trying to escape the deadly force being applied to my body. After struggling for another minute, I feel my chests start to give in to the force, and I start to black out. Suddenly, I hear a loud scream resonate through the air, and a second later the pressure the gnomes were putting on me is gone and I fall to the ground.

As I coughed and take extremely deep breaths to get the air back into my lungs I hear small footsteps and Mabel's voice yell out to me. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She yells. I lift my head and look at Mabel, who's giving me a very worried look, along with her brother right behind her. Since I watched the show, I know that they're both good kids, but I don't want to ruin the timeline and the like. So I decided to just play dumb.

I shake my head to clear it and stand up. As I do so, I can feel the bones in my body cracking before I stretch out the soreness, gaining more cracking sounds from my protesting body. While I stretch out I reply to her question. "Yeah, I'm fine. But the main question is you two okay? Also, why are there gnomes in the forest? And finally, where are we?" I ask. Mabel gives me her patented smile, and replies with a speed I thought was impossible,

"I' .Ihavenoidea,andwe'reinGravityFallsOregonatmyGrunkle'sgiftshop!Alsodoyou-" Dipper looks at her, and shakes his head as she goes on her rant. Finally, He places his hand over her mouth and answers my questions in a much more understandable fashion.

"Her name is Mabel Pines and I'm her brother. Dipper Pines. We're at my Grunkle's shop, The Mystery Shack. Didn't you know that?" He seemed to be trying to throw me off the topic of the gnomes, so I decided to play along.

"Oh, the Mystery Shack. You mean the one I heard about when I first came to town yesterday? The one with its bad merchandise and fake attractions?" I knew this was a complete lie, but if I can convince them I just got here from somewhere else, and then they won't worry about my origins as much. Although, I realized my mistake with this too late.

Dipper nods. "Well, while you're here, would you like to come in and look around at the crappy shack?" He asks. I nod my head in response, and he leads me and Mabel inside. When I get inside, I was honesty surprised. It looked just like it did in the T.V. Show. Down to the very last Stan bobble head doll. I see the real Stan counting his money behind the cash register, before he looks up as the doorbell rings. He quickly realizes that I may be a penitential customer, and shoves the money into the register.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! What can I get you? This keychain, this bobble head of me, or maybe even-" But before he can continue trying to sell me cheap gimmicks, Mabel cuts him off.

"Grunkle Stan! This is…" She trails off and looks at me. That's when I realize that I haven't even introduced myself.

"Tim. My name is Tim." I tell her with a smile. She gives me her patented smile back, before turning around again to face her Grunkle.

"This is Tim! Tim! This is Grunkle Stan! Don't be shy now, say hi!" She shouts out in her enthusiastic voice. Stan immediately looks uncomfortable. And I can say that he definitely looks the way that I feel. I decide that it would be better if I make a good impression on him, and give a smile.

"Nice place you've got here." I tell him, the smile still on my face as I look around the shop.

He gives me a suspicious look when I say this. "Why are you here kid? You know what, never mind. Buy something or get out!" he shouts, pointing towards the door.

I sigh, mentally of course, and say "Well, I guess that means I'll have to look for a summer job elsewhere." I say, turning around as if to make for the exit. Mabel and a Dipper give me surprised looks, and Stan quickly changed his attitude.

"Well why didn't you just say you were looking for a job?! Here, fill out these forms and you're all set!" He exclaims with a wide smile, grabbing a stack of papers and shoving them into my hands. I take a look at the papers in my arms and sigh. They were so poorly made it wasn't even funny. I signed them anyways after carefully looking over them over to make sure that there were no surprises. Stan clapped his hands together once I handed them back, before giving me another big smile. "Perfect! You start tomorrow at 7 AM. Don't be late..." He says as he leaves that ominous note in the air. Before returning to counting his money. Once he does that, I turn around and walk out the door while waving goodbye to Dipper and Mabel. But before the door closes, I see a mirror. When I look in it, I'm able to see my reflection and see that I look the same as always. Brown hair, a bit of stubble, and yellow-green eyes. I was also able to see the two twins walking to the back room.

"Uh... Hey! Well wouldn't you know it, I accidentally overstocked on the inventory! So, how's about both of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house. Y'know?" I hear Stan tell the twins. I smiled a little at this since I know it's the point where Stan slowly but surely starts to change. Not massively, but still somewhat. I realize that my smile is slowly becoming larger because I am sure that things will change my way.

So let's do this!


	2. Meeting and Greeting the Tourist

"If fighting is to result in victory then you must fight! Sun Zu said that and I think he knows a little more about fighting then you do pal because he invented it! Then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor!" -Soldier, Team Fortress 2

Episode 1.5: The Meet and Greet

Written and Edited by: TF2SAINTX and Theboblinator

Disclaimer: I own none of this besides Tim. Don't sue me please.

*Sigh* Well here I am, day 3 of being here in the world/universe/dimension-thing of Gravity Falls. Now before you say, "Wait! He was only on day one last chapter! This is bullshit!" Let me explain.

*Flashback to ending of last chapter*

I was walking on the side of the road that led away from the Mystery Shack when I suddenly heard thunder and immediately assumed it was going to rain. So, I quickly turned around and headed back towards the Shack. I was about 20 minutes away, so it wouldn't take too long to get back. Also, it looked like no other places were in sight between where I was, and where the Mystery Shack was located, so I decided the best idea was to head back.

I finally got into sight of the Shack, and sighed in relief... Until a second later when it started to rain on me. When this happened, I ran as fast as I could to get on the porch of the Shack. I made it their in about 5 seconds flat, only getting mildly wet. On the porch there was the bench and all the normal items from the show. I went over and sat down on the bench, before pondering what might have happened to bring me here.

*Flashback within a flashback*

Coming home from a long, tiring day of high school, quickly followed by homework before heading off to my room.

Playing my Gameboy on my bed before falling asleep in the middle of playing.

Waking up in Gravity Falls in the middle of the forest before running into Mabel and the gnomes.

*Return to present flashback*

Hmm... None of these three things seem like they would have brought me here... something else must be at work. I thought to myself, wondering what it could have possibly been. I looked up and saw a bright flash of lightning, before a loud crash of thunder filled the air. I flinched at the loud sound and light, before I realized that I didn't know what day, or what time it was. I knew it was dark and that it was during the summer, but that was it. I took out my phone (a really old piece of crap) and saw that it was Thursday, June 20th, 2012, 9 P.M. I was stunned since it was September 9th, 2014 when I went to sleep, and I had no idea how the time/date difference had happened.

Then... I remembered my family. My sisters, mother, dog, cat ... My dad. It hit me like a freight train when I remembered about them, that I had no way of knowing if they were okay, if they knew that I was gone, or if they knew anything. I knew I had to find out more about this, but for now I had to work at the shack tomorrow morning and live through the adventures of Gravity Falls. I yawned and, seeing as it was 9 P.M and I had to work at 7 A.M, decided to go to sleep. Now, knowing that Stan is very greedy and probably wouldn't let a stranger stay in his house, I decided to just sleep on the porch bench. I rested my head on the bench and thought over the day's events. I eventually just feel asleep after a while to the soothing sounds of a storm!

*Friday, June 21, 2012: 5 A.M*

"Hey! Get off my porch you- Oh, it's you. What was your name again?" I woke up the loud yell next to my ear, before I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I looked at where the voice came from, and saw that it was Stan.

"My name is Tim. Your name was Stan, right?" I asked, making it seem like I still didn't know much about the people of Gravity Falls. If they saw that I knew a fair bit about them, they'd get suspicious.

"That's right. And it's Mr. Pines to you!" He shouted out with a scowl. I immediately stood at attention. I even did it with a salute.

"Sorry Sir! It won't happen again Mr. Pines, Sir!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get fired for multiple reasons such as, not being able to hang around the twins, not wanting to get fired on my first day, and multiple other ones. He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eye. I guess it was to see if I was lying, or it was to intimidate me. If it was the second reason, it worked well for him.

"Hey money make- I mean, kid. What were you doing sleeping on my bench in the front of the shack anyways?" He asked me suspiciously. I immediately became very nervous, and quickly thought of a lie. I don't want them to know I don't have anywhere to stay. That would lead to more questions, and suspicion.

"Well, my dad dropped me off here about an hour ago. He had to go to work early." I told him. Stan seemed to accept this, and turned to walk into the Mystery Shack.

"Follow me kid." He told me, opening the door and walking in. I quickly followed him into the shack to see an empty store.

It seems that Dipper and Mabel aren't up yet. I thought as I walked onto the wooden floor. Stan stopped, and turned around motioning for me to stop as well.

"Okay kid, welcome to the Mystery Shack. As the new employee here, you get to restock merchandise today. The stuff is in the back. Get to it!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Pines!" I exclaimed with another salute, before running towards the back of the Shack to follow out his order. Once I got there, I sighed knowing that it was going to be a boring day, before I got to work.

Sponge Bob Narrator: 2 hours later...

I had moved so many boxes, and restocked so many pieces of merchandise, that I was able to notice the distinct features of Stan's face. Especially his... Ugh... Never mind. I don't want to give you mental scaring as well. After an hour if restocking, Stan decided to put me on register duty since we were open. He had muttered something about a "slacker" and how "she shouldn't even be paid." When he said this, I had immediately known that he was talking about Wendy. Anyways, after 30 minutes of standing around and doing nothing, the first tour bus came by and stopped in front of the Shack. I swear that some people are completely retarded now. I'm serious! These people will buy anything! I mean, a kid bought a rock! For 20 dollars! I mean, seriously! Anyways after the first group left, the Pines twins finally came out of their domain in the attic. I smirked a bit when I saw these two. They always know how to cheer someone up... right?

Sponge Bob Narrator: 1 hour later...

Wow... I was wrong. When Dipper and Mabel were seen by their Grunkle Stan, he immediately put them to work around the Shack and said that "If any of us where found socializing, we would be fired." I once again, you guessed it, sighed at this. This. Is. The. Most. Bor- Well, look who it is! I was cut off from my tirade of thoughts while waiting for the next tour group when the devil herself, Wendy, walked in. Stan immediately came out of the back and gave Wendy a glare at seeing her arrive late.

"Wendy! Where were you?! I told you to be here at 8! You're lucky we just hired a new employee! At least he was early!" He yelled at her. I slightly flinched at the mention of my name, feeling a bit bad for my being early used to berate Wendy. But the teenage girl simply shrugged.

"Sorry dude. My dad wanted me to watch my brothers." She responded, before smiling. "You understand, right?" She asked him. Stan closed his eyes and sighed at her response.

"That's the same excuse you use every time. You're lucky that I can't fire you. Now get to the counter and get to work! I have money to earn!" He yelled at her, before turning to face me. "Tim!" he shouted out. I immediately stood at attention.

"Yes Mr. Pines?" I asked him seriously. He gave me a smirk.

"I want you to help Wendy at the register. Also, make sure she doesn't 'have to go anywhere'." He told me, putting air quotes around the last part, before turning to look at Wendy and laughing. He waved at her with a smile in place. "Have fun Wendy." He told her smugly, before turning and walking away. Still laughing. Wendy simply shrugged and rolled her eyes, before heading to the counter. Even though I had sat down earlier, and was still sitting, when I saw Wendy approaching I stood up. I'd known from watching the show that she usually used it to rest, and recline when nothing was happening.

"Well, Mr. Pines introduced you by screaming out your name, and me by yelling out my name, but that isn't really an introduction now is it? So I'd like to properly introduce myself." I told her, extending my hand out to her. "Hey, my name is Timothy. Though everyone calls me Tim. It's very nice to meet you miss." Wendy looked at my hand, then back at my face, before giving me an entertained look.

"Dude, take a chill pill. Name's Wendy." She said. I blushed due to embarrassment, and quickly retract my hand.

"Sorry. I just wanted to... I mean... I Just… Uh... never mind." I gave up and faced forward with the blush slowly intensifying on my face. Not daring look at Wendy. Great! I thought. Not even 30 seconds of speaking and you already screwed up! Pull it together man! Although, she is actually very- No! Don't even think about finishing that sentence! You know you haven't really socialized with girls before, well besides your sisters, but that's not the point! You have a timeline to keep in place here and it needs to stay that way! Just... try to act normal. Heh... this is going to be so bad. I thought to myself. She snickered at my awkwardness, before sitting down in the chair that I'd gotten up from.

"Dude. Don't worry about it. I'm just messin' with you. You were just trying to be nice, unlike some guys." She mumbled the last part while looking slightly to the side with a frown in place.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly, still facing forwards so that I didn't make myself seem like more of a fool. After a while, my blush steadily disappeared and I started to get a good look at the Mystery Shack's gift shop area. Heck, the people in the show had gotten everything right. And I mean everything. They even got Wendy's hair- Alright, stop right there! Need I remind you that you've already made yourself seem like a fool? I asked myself, the blush creeping back into my cheeks for a few minutes. A silence enveloped the room for about 5 minutes, before Dipper and Mabel ran right past us and out the front door. But it happened so suddenly that it startled me, making me flinch a bit. I looked over at Wendy, hoping that she hadn't seen, only to see that she was reading a magazine. Heck, the producers even got that right! I thought to myself in surprise. Apparently, she didn't even flinch or look up from her reading when the twins ran by us.

Well. This is just sooooooooo great! I'm having such a great time… Not! This is so boring. I hope something exciting happens soon. I thought to myself in exasperation. As I thought this, Stan walked into the Mystery Shack with a tour group.

"And this is the gift shop! You can buy all your mysterious needs here! Please, buy a memento of your visit!" He yelled out with gusto to the tour group following him in as they "ooh'd" and "ahh'd" at all the "mysterious needs". Then, he walked into the back room with a pip in his step as everyone started to look around. I rolled my eyes at this. Then the first costumer, a kid, came up to the counter and handed me a note. Afterwards he put money on the desk, and took a Stan bobble head. Once he did this, I took a look at the note he gave me. The thing that you seek is very close but very far. The only way to figure out what to do is to analyze the mystery thoroughly and you will find it. Is what the note read. I was honestly stunned since it meant that the kid knew more about how I could get home! But, who did he work for? And why was he here? To taunt me? To help me? I had no idea, but I swore I would figure it out.

After the kid left, about 20 more things were bought by tour group. The items varying from another rock to a "Stan Rules!" T-shirt.

Sponge Bob Narrator: 4 hours later...

"Oh man, I am so freaking hungry. What the heck do I do?" I asked myself as my stomach rumbled for about the twentieth time that afternoon as I groaned. I heard a *crinkle* and looked to my right. For your information, I was outside on the bench just sitting there for the lunch break that Stan had "So graciously" given us. I had about 30 dollars in my wallet, but I didn't know how to get to the town of Gravity Falls. Nor did I know how to navigate the streets. Also, I met Soos after he came in at about 10 A.M. He's just as nice and clumsy as the show portrayed him. Anyways, He was eating a cheeseburger from the T.V. show version of McDonalds, McDolans, to my right. My mouth watered as Soos continued to eat his meal, but I quickly shook my head to clear it and turned away. Soos noticed that I shook my head and looked at me curiously.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked in a confused and concerned voice. I looked down at the ground before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. But Soos continued to give me a questioning look.

"I don't believe you dude. Come on, tell me! It's just good ol' Soos!" He told me, giving me a smile as I looked up at him. I quickly came up with a lie since I still had to keep the lie going about how I'd just come to Gravity Falls two days ago, which was partially the truth, except that I didn't actually move here with my parents.

"Alright. Well, you see, I kinda forgot my lunch at home, and haven't had a chance to eat all day. I'm starvin' here." I told him, half lying, and half telling the truth. Lying about how I forgot my lunch, but telling the truth about not eating all day. He accepted this, reached his hand into his bag, and pulled out an extra burger. Then he held it up to me.

"Here, I forget food all the time. Don't want you starving do we dude. Gotta keep your energy up while working here, it gets harder as the day goes on." He told me with a slight smile. I quickly tried to refuse since I'm usually the one that gives, not takes. "Dude. I'm not taking "no" for an answer. Now start eating, Stan will want you to get back to work soon dude." He told me. I sighed and accepted the burger. I took it, and quickly opened it. Since I hadn't eaten since the snack I had the afternoon before, before the whole "alternate world" problem, I was quite literally starving. I graciously dug in and finished the burger in about 30 seconds. Soos laughed at this and I lightly blushed because I let my hunger take over.

"Tim! Soos! Lunch break is over! Soos, get to work! Tim, come here." Stan yelled out after he saw us sitting and laughing on the bench outside. Soos quickly finished his burger, and stood up. His hand shot out to his right and grabbed the broom he uses to sweep the Mystery Shack and walked inside, while I walked over to Stan. "Kid, I need you to go find Mabel and Dipper in the woods. I need them back here for an exhibit. Those two trouble makers went that way. Now get going!" He exclaimed. I nodded my head in understanding, and quickly headed off in the direction that Stan pointed.

Sponge Bob Narrator: 5 minutes later...

I had been walking through the woods for a few minutes and the further I went in the stranger it got. I eventually reached a point where the woods got too thick for me to get through. I turned around and realized... Damnit! I'm lost! What do I do now! I asked myself in frustration. I looked around trying to find a way back to the Shack. Looking for footprints, the path I made going through the shrubbery and grass, landmarks, anything. But nothing came up that could possibly help.

I sighed and sat down on a tree stump, Welp, I'm screwed. I thought to myself in annoyance and fear. Then, I heard a noise coming from my right, before something hit me in the face. It momentarily dazed me, but I quickly shook it off and rolled to my left with the blow. When I came to a stop, I stood up to looked what had hit me. Just because life seems to love screwing with me over the past couple days, it couldn't be anything other than an animatronic animal. More specifically, Chica from Five Nights at Freddie's. You know, the yellow chicken one with the bib that reads "Let's eat"?

I immediately froze in place and looked at it in horror. Then, Chica screeched at the top of its (Her? His?) lungs with its kid like scream. I immediately shrieked like a little girl when this happened, and ran off into the woods, trying to escape its metal grasp. The last thing that I need is to die by being stuffed into an animatronic animal suit. I thought in fear as I jumped over logs, ducked under branches, and trampled leaves underfoot. Chica shrieked again, before it started to chase me. And I don't mean like the fabled Slenderman, who I wouldn't be surprised if he were real in this dimension, where he randomly appears near you in the game. No, Chica was running after me at a full-fledged sprint. It shrieked again as it chased me full speed through the woods.

As it chased me for about a good 2 minutes, running at full speed was definitely tiring on my part. Chica slowly started to catch up with me until it was finally within arm's reach of me. Once it was in range, it reached out and grabbed me by the back of my neck. I struggled with what little strength I had left; letting out a tired but loud scream in hopes that someone would hear me.

Chica threw me against a tree a few feet away, but luckily it was just a baby tree. I broke through it, pain flaring as I continued to roll across the ground. I finally came to a stop and let out a pained groan, only to have Chica immediately jump on me. It screeched its horrible sound, and put its metal wing-like hands around my neck. As quickly as it got on me, it got up. But this time it held me up in the air. Slowly but surely choking the life out of me.

I tried to gets its wings off my neck, but to no avail. Then I saw Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy break through the bushes. But they all stopped and stared in fear when they saw what was going on between me and the robo-chicken trying to kill me. Dipper had his video camera in his hand, recording it with a wide eyed expression. Mabel was shocked and literally fell to the ground landing in a sitting up position staring with wider eyed then Dipper and a gaping mouth. But Soos and Wendy both charged to help me.

Chica heard this and turned around, screeching its childish shriek. This forced Wendy to stop in terror and take a few steps back, but Soos kept charging with a determined look. He ran into Chica and shoved it back, forcing it to let go of my neck and go flying into a very large tree. When it let go, I fell to the ground inhaling all the air I could get while grabbing a hold of my neck with one of my hands. This promptly caused Mabel to rush over to me with wide eyes.

"Tim! Are you okay! Tim!" She yelled out in concern as she ran. Chica noticed Mabel was approaching me and shrieked again. This caused her to stop and me to once again jump up into a standing position in fright, before trying to run. But Wendy stepped in front of my path and managed to stop me. Although, the way that she stopped me was by causing me to run into her and fall on top of her. Both our faces dangerously close. I opened my eyes and saw Wendy staring right back into them with at least a 4 inch gap between them. This immediately caused my face to turn a very dark red.

An explosion behind us forced my focus away from her and too Chica, Dipper, and Soos. It seemed that Dipper did something to Chica, which was making it disappear. It was gone in five seconds, but not before giving off the patented Freddy laugh. Scaring us all in the process. Yeah, we might have had a bit of trouble falling asleep that night. I quickly shook my head to clear it, and realized that I was still on top of Wendy. Also, I think Wendy realized it at the same time since she blushed a lighter shade of red than me, before shoving me off her. When she did this, I fell to the side of her with a *thud*, with blushes still apparent on both our faces. The trio in front of us watched with amusement and even snickered a little. Completely forgetting about the murderous robo-chicken from a minute ago. (Alright, like I told you in the PM, Dipper doesn't like Wendy at this point. So, he wouldn't be glaring at Tim for what just happened. Instead, he would react the same as Soos and Mabel.)

I rubbed to back of my head as I got up and offered Wendy a hand. "Um... Sorry about that" I mumbled as she took my hand and stood up. Neither of our blushes lightening up in the slightest.

"No, it's fine dude. I tried to stop you from running and we got into that mess. Water under the bridge." She told me. Our blushes finally started to lighten up as we walked back to the Shack with Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. The other four telling me all about how they discovered a crystal which brought your worst fears to life, and how they destroyed it. Therefore leaving any fear in the nearby vicinity to go rampant and come to life. (Dipper knew the only way to destroy them, but didn't tell me. But that was the least important thing on my mind. (Alright, if this had anything to do with the Wendy incident a minute ago, then you might want to delete it since he wouldn't be mad.)) Anyways, we got back to the Shack, and Wendy and Soos went home. Before they left however, Wendy had to say something to me and Dipper.

"It's been fun dorks. But next time, let's try to avoid our worst fears okay? See ya!" She exclaimed.

She's gonna call me a dork, huh? Well... Two can play at this game! I thought to myself with a mental grin. "Yeah, well 'night Red." I responded as she walked away.

She turned back to me and gave me a smile when she heard that. "Huh. Red. I like it." She told me, and then turned away and walked towards... Robbie? Her friends? I didn't get much time to ponder this since they all left a few seconds later as a blush made its way up my cheeks. Suddenly, Soos interrupted my thoughts.

"Dude, need a ride?" He asked me.

"Nah man. My dad will come get me." I responded, while in reality I was actually trying to think about some kind of way to get through the Gravity Falls timeline without being found out by anyone. Soos just shrugged, before turning and started heading off towards his house.

*End flashback*

And that's how I'm here, on a Saturday, at the Mystery Shack. Wait, is that Mabel and Dipper with blindfolds on? Well, here we go again.


	3. Big Boats, Little Boats

"The best kind of friend is not the one where you like someone for what they look like or where they are on the social ladder, but for who they are. But this must not be tainted or made for the purpose of evil. Think about who they are and how they act before becoming their friend. If bad change them. If good then great. But remember the grey that everyone has. Forgetting that will lead to disaster." -Unknown

Episode 2: The Legend of the Gobblewonker

Written and edited by: TF2SAINTX and Theboblinator

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tim. Don't sue me.

"Hey Mr. Pines, Dipper, Mabel, What are you doing? Also, why do you guys have blindfolds on?" I ask the trio, playing dumb as to what's going on. Mabel turns towards me, locating me by my voice, and smiles.

"Hiya Tim! Grunkle Stan is taking us somewhere with blindfolds on! He says it's a surprise!" Mabel exclaims. Dipper nods his head in agreement, before slightly frowning. But I can't tell what his eyes are doing since he has the blindfold on.

"Wait. Tim? What are you doing here? It's the weekend, isn't it?" He asks me, confused. I freeze like a deer in head lights when he asks this, and quickly think up something on the spot to get me out of this predicament.

"Uh... My dad forgot that today was the weekend and dropped me off. He can't come back since he has to work on Saturdays, and mom is too busy so I've been here about, *looks at phone and sees that it's 10 A.M*, 4 hours." I tell them. Mabel gasps dramatically at this new piece of information.

"Oh my god Tim, that's horrible! Wait. A. Minute. If you're going to be here all day then-..." Stan quickly interrupts her when she starts the sentence.

"Oh no! Mabel, don't even think about-" But then he's cut off.

"You can-" Mabel continues despite her uncle protests.

"No, stop it Mabel-"

"COME WITH US!"

"Oh come on! I asked you to stop!" Her uncle exclaims. Dipper quickly puts in his own two cents.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if he came along Grunkle Stan." He says.

"Yeah c'mon Grunkle, pleaaasseeee?" Mabel asks him while taking off her blindfold and giving Stan the largest puppy-dog eyes that I've ever seen someone give to someone else. Stan sighs in defeat when she does this.

"All right he can come if he wants to. But he has to pay for anything he wants with his own money!" Stan exclaims. I mentally roll my eyes at this.

Classic Stan I think to myself, but don't voice it out loud. Instead, I reply with, "Sure. I mean, I don't have anything else to do, and who would want to stick around here all day doing nothing- oh wait! That's what I do every work day." I tell them with mock surprise. Mabel giggles at this and Dipper probably rolls his eyes underneath the blindfold. Stan? He thumped me on the back of the head in response.

"Just put the blindfold on and get into the car!" He yells at me, tossing the blindfold in question into my hands. I comply and tie it around my head, blocking my sight and allowing Stan to lead me and the twins to his car.

Sponge Bob Narrator: 1 hour later

I hear Dipper sigh in exasperation while sitting in the car as Stan drives. The three of us were in the back, with myself between the twins. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good." He tells us.

I roll my eyes, but the blindfold blocks it from everyone else. So instead I reply with, "Really Dipper? We've been in this car around an hour with blindfolds on, your great uncle is driving like he's blind, and now you tell us this? Good observation." I say in the most sarcastic and deadpan voice I can muster. I know I might be acting a little mean but I'm bored out of my mind and we have a half blind great uncle driving the car. Suddenly, Mabel decides to speak up.

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened!" As she says breathlessly. When she does this I can only assume that she does something to Dipper because he starts to laugh. Although, it feels like she's reaching across me to reach him, so I guess that explains it. Suddenly, we hit a bump on the road and I start to nervously sweat.

"Um... Mr. Pines?" I start uncertainly.

"Yeah kid?" He asks me.

"I mean no disrespect in what I am about to say but... Are you blind!?" I exclaim in slight fear.

"Yeah." Dipper adds in. "Grunkle Stan, are you sure you aren't wearing a blindfold?" He asks uncertainly. I can only assume that he gave Stan a quizzical look under his blindfold. Stan laughs and probably rolls his eyes before replying.

"Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be!" He laughs out, causing us to become even more fearful. "What is that? A woodpecker?" He asks, before we suddenly crash through what I can only assume is a road barrier, just like in the show, because we then proceed to start to bump up and down hearing branches snapping all around and the constant noise of what I assume are branches scratching the sides of the car. Everyone, with the exception of Stan, screams out in fear and holds one another for dear life. And I will not lie, I was probably the second highest scream behind Dipper. Damn puberty.

Sponge Bob Narrator: 5 minutes later

After Stan decided to go off road, I took my blindfold off. I kept shouting to "Go left!" and "Right, right!" So that he would avoid the trees that he was almost sure to crash into. We eventually make it to our destination and the twins get out of the car with the help of me and Stan. I keep glaring at Stan and I know that he sees it, but ignores it. I know that we're going on a boat, so I left my keys, phone, and other electronic devices in the backseat of his car. The twins are put in front of the car and Stan grins at them.

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" He exclaims with a wide smile. Doing so, Mabel and Dipper excitedly take off their blindfolds. Mabel has a look of excitement on her face, but Dipper quizzically looks at the lake, then at Stan, before crossing his arms and sending him a slight glare.

"What are you playing at old man?" He asks Stan suspiciously. In response, Stan smiles and at the twins.

"You guys are gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" He exclaims, gesturing out to the lake as he does so. Dipper, Mabel, and I look out onto the lake and see four groups. Lazy Susan, who for some reason is trying to get the fish to jump into a frying pan of its own free will, Toby Determined with a man holding a big fish while he takes a picture of it, Tyler, and Manly Dan with his sons. I see Dan snap his sons fishing pole in half, before grabbing a fish from the lake with his bare hands. Which he quickly starts to beat the crap out of with his sons, and Tyler, egging him on. We all give Stan the 'Seriously?' look, which he promptly ignores. "That's some quality family bonding!" Mabel just gives him a quizzical look in response.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" She asks him. Stan smiles even wider at her question.

"Come on, this is gonna be great!" He practically shouts at us. "I've never had fishing buddies before! The guys from the lodge won't go with me. They don't 'like' or 'trust' me." He tells us, air quoting 'like' and 'trust' with a big hint of malice in his voice.

Gee, I wonder why? I think to myself sarcastically as Dipper looks at Stan in confusion, before turning to look at Mabel.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." He tells her with surprise evident in his voice. Stan beams with even more enthusiasm at them.

"I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up! Bam!" He exclaims as he slaps two fishing hats with hand-stitched names on them. I snicker at their predicament, before Stan turns toward me with a smile. "Don't worry Tim, I made one for you to!" He yells out as he slaps one on my head. I quickly give him a confused and surprised look at this turn of events.

"Why did you make me one? You didn't even know I was going on this trip until you were leaving." I ask him in confusion.

"I made one on the way here. Don't ask how. But I succeeded!" He triumphantly tells me, before leaning in and whispering into my ear, "And If you didn't have one I'm pretty sure that Mabel would kill me." He tells me. I nod my head seriously at this explanation since I know that he's right. But I still think that it's weird. "Anyways, you get to go fishing with me! Your good old Grunkle Stan... for the next 10 hours!" He tells the twins as he triumphantly takes a heroic pose. Mabel gasps in surprise and slight fear while I groan. While Dipper…

"Ten Hours?!" Yeah, let's just say he was surprised and leave it at that.

"Yep! And I even brought the joke book!" Stan says as he holds up his copy of '1001 Yuk 'em Ups.'

"No, no!" Dipper shouts out in fear while Mabel worriedly looks at him.

"There has to be a way out of this!" She whispers to him in fear. Just after she finishes her sentence, Old Man McGukins starts yelling about a sea monster, the Gobblewonker, which is from Scuttlebutt Island. He made a huge show about it and yelled at everyone only to have them all, except myself and the twins, start laughing at him. The twins start talking about a contest to win 1,000 dollars and hamster balls while everyone else walks away. Then they 'suggest' to Stan that they go on a monster hunt. A second later, Old Man McGukins joins in on their cheering, before walking away when they look at him awkwardly. A few seconds later, Soos shows up in his fishing boat.

"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" He asks them.

"Soos!" The twins cry out in surprise and relief. Stan rolls his eyes and scoffs at this turn of events.

"Wassup?! Mabel, Dipper. Give me some hambones." He excitedly exclaims as he fist bumps the twins before waving to me. "Sup Tim?" He greets since I'm too far away for a fist bump.

"Hiya Soos." I reply with my own smile and wave.

"Dudes, you can, like, totally use my boat my boat for your hunt! It's got a steering wheel, chairs, you know, normal boat stuff." He says as he excitedly presents his boat to them. Basically making the normal boat seem more exciting in the 'Soos' kind of way. Stan scoffs yet again, and tries to convince Dipper and Mabel to fish with him.

"All right, all right, let's think this through. You kids could go waste your time on some 'epic monster-finding adventure', or, you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" He exclaims, grabbing his fishing vest in pride. Dipper and Mabel look at Stan who is striking a Napoleon like pose before sniffing his armpit, then looking at Soos who is doing the robot. Then they look at Scuttlebutt Island, before looking back at each other and grinning.

Stan grins with his eyes closed and starts to ask, "So waddaya say-" Before he's quickly interrupted by the twins laughing, and Soos' boat blaring its horn. He opens his eyes in surprise and sees them driving off with Soos, yelling something about 'making the right choice'. "Ingrates!" Stan angrily yells after them. "Aw, who needs 'em? I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company." He comments, gesturing to the box in question before cringing and quickly shutting it. As he does this, I decide to make my presence known once again.

"Mr. Pines? I'm still here if it makes you feel any better." I tell him. His head whips around to look at me, stunned to see that I'm still standing on the dock next to his boat.

"What? You didn't go with them? I thought you couldn't resist a 'monster hunt' like the rest of 'em." He comments. I give him a sympathetic look when he says this.

"Nope, not today. I was able to come due to your hospitality, so I'm not gonna waste it." I tell him while putting on the fishing hat he made hastily. Then I turn away and frown slightly. "I also know what it is like to be left behind for something else." I murmur. He doesn't hear this, but gives me a confused look as I turn back to face him. "So… Fishing buddies?" I ask with a small smile. He looks even more stunned than before, but nods his head.

"Fishing buddies. Now get into the boat! We got some fishing to do!" He exclaims with a hint of a smile on his face. I gotta admit. Stan could probably give Raven from Teen Titans a run for her… Actually… Scratch that. No one can give Raven a run for her money in the "No feelings" department. Especially since they're literally separated from her conscious. Hmm… You know, I wonder if they actually exist. I mean, Gravity Falls is a TV show where I'm from, and yet here I am. So does that mean that other fictional things from my universe/dimension-thing have their own dimensions?... Gah! My brain hurts too much thinking about it. I'll forget about it for now and just get on with fishing with Stan. But I'm definitely gonna have to think about that more later…

Sponge Bob Narrator: 5 hours later

This has been the funniest fishing trip ever! First Stan went up to a couple who were proposing. Not realizing it, he went over and tried to tell them a joke about marriage and said that it was horrible. It caused him to get splashed by the guy of the couple rowing away. He wondering if it was something he said. Later, we got into trouble with the lake police when Stan stole some fish from a nearby boat. Thanking them for all their hard work. Not too long after that he talked to the kid on the same boat, showing him how to tie a certain knot and telling him to call him "Grunkle Stan". This made the adults call the lake police, while Stan drove us out of there. Unfortunately, the police got us, and made it so that he has to wear a tracker bracelet for the rest of the day. Then we were by a fishing boat which held a grandfather and his two grandchildren. Stan started to struggle with a knot and began cursing. We heard the children talking to their "grandpapa" about how they loved him. This caused Stan to yell over at them, and for the boy to say that Stan might not have anyone that loved him. Of course, that's when Dipper, Mabel and Soos decide to race by, being chased by a large figure and splashes me and Stan. He sighed and sat down while I laughed my ass off, only to receive a glare from him.

Finally, we're heading back to the shore to wait for Dipper, Mabel and Soos when they pull up next to us in Soos' boat that was demolished, and yet somehow continued to work. "Hey! Over here!" Dipper exclaims and takes a picture of Stan. Stan is stunned to see them since he probably thought they left him and weren't coming back for some time.

"What the...? Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos." Stan says, Rotating his hand in the air when saying Spin the Bottle. Dipper and Mabel give Stan looks of sympathy when he says this.

"Well, we spent the day trying to find a legendary dinosaur." Dipper begins.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here. And no it isn't you Tim, put your hand down silly." Mabel continues, giving a smile as I quickly retract my hand and give her my own silly smile. But Stan still has an annoyed and hurt look on his face.

"Save your sympathy! I-We've been having a great time without you! Making friends, talking to my reflection... And Tim. Also had a run in with the lake police." He tells them as he holds up his leg to show a tracker bracelet, which I start to laugh uncontrollably at and earn myself yet another glare from Stan which is much more angry this time. Then he looks away from me and continues pointing at the bracelet, "Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun. Point is I don't need you guys. Even though it kinda hurts." He admits, before putting on a quizzical look. "Oh. So that is what that feeling in my chest was... I hate it. Tim, hit me in the stomach until it goes away!" I exclaims. I lean away quickly, not wanting to get fired for punching Stan. But Dipper and Mabel interrupt him by putting on their hats and giving small smiles.

"So I guess there isn't room on this boat for three more?" Dipper asks. Stan gives them a very confused look, before it turns into a very happy one.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" He asks them. Dipper gives him a challenging look as he jumps into the boat.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" He exclaims.

"You're on!" Stan replies with a grin. When this happens, Mabel gives a large grin and jumps onto the boat after Dipper.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" She exclaims. In response, Stan gives her a determined look.

"You're on! Tim? Soo- Soos where's your shirt?" He asks whilst cringing. The response from Soos is a shrug as he sits in the boat.

"Long story dude." Stan cringes again once again before turning to me.

"Tim, anything you wanna add to the bet?" He asks. I ponder this for a minute, putting my hand to my chin in thought before smiling at him.

"Yeah. 5 dollars says you can't do it with your eyes closed, Mabel screaming, and me punching you in the arm!" I exclaim, expecting him to deny it so that he could keep his money and not get hit. But he surprises me.

"Deal! Now let's get fishing!" He exclaims. Right after all of this is concluded, we get together to take a picture. Unfortunately Soos doesn't realize that he needs to squat down to be in it, so only his stomach is in the picture. The rest of us smile trying to ignore it as Dipper takes the picture. Stan tries to do his bets but sadly, for him at least, he fails. He tells us that he would pay us on shore and mumbles something about dumb troublemaking kids. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't fire me or get angry when I suggested my idea for the bet. We fish for a while, probably around 30 minutes, before Dipper catches this ginormous fish.

"Yo Dipper! Turn around and smile at the camera!" I exclaim with a smile, holding up the camera in question. He turns around to face me with the big bass in his hands and gives me a victorious smirk. I snap the picture and just manage to put down the camera before getting splashed by someone who yells. I let out a yelp of fright and jump up and over the side of the boat. Thank goodness I'm dressed for this!

*flashback*

"Dum de dum, Gonna buy some swimming trunks from this conveniently placed store right by the lake!" *shows store beside lake with McGukins' son sitting by the window*

*end flashback*

Since we all had life jackets on, I only went under for maybe a second before resurfacing. "Alright. Who did that?" I ask in a annoyed and amused tone. As I'm asking this, I hear multiple laughs coming from our boat. It turns out that Mabel got into the water as I took the picture of Dipper without my notice, before she splashed me and yelled to scare me. Unfortunately for me, it worked. I smile as she laughs floating in the water as Dipper starts to imitate me and taunt me in a friendly way. Even Stan joined in on the laughing! Although, seeing as he laughed at the misfortune of the Police in "Headhunters", I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's laughing at my misfortune. "Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Just help me back into the boat you jerks." I tell them in an amused tone. After helping me back in the boat, we have a few more misadventures. But none that were really notable. But all of them caused me to laugh.

We head back to shore and a bump on the bottom of the boat shakes us around as Dipper looks around. "What was that?" He asks in confusion. We all just shrug in response and head on. I do notice that Dipper's camera falls off the boat and is floating above the water... Until the real Gobblewonker comes up and eats it.

I am never coming back to this lake ever again.


End file.
